Siempre Te Amaré
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: No importa que pase... Siempre Te amaré... Este fic participa en el reto "Una estación inspiradora" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Una estación inspiradora" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

_Este fic se lo dedico a Humpty. Espero y te guste, y les guste x3._

_Me toco otoño ;)_

_**Siempre Te Amaré**_

Ahí le esperaba la guerrera…

Su amante secreto y prohibido.

Otra vez viendo los arboles de hojas rojizas y amarillas…

Cada estación era lo mismo. Una carta, ella la leía, acudía a su lugar de encuentro, esperaba una… dos… tres... cuatro… incluso cinco horas, pero el nunca llegaba al encuentro.

¿Acaso este era un juego para el? ¿Ya no existía amor?... ¿o nunca lo existió?

Se estaba cansando, realmente lo había echo.

¿Cuánto llevaban ya con ese jueguito tan cruel? ¿Por qué nunca aparecía? ¡Demonios!

Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar su rostro nuevamente. Le dolía que el le hiciera esto, no le importaría de otra persona pero… de el si. Y realmente le dolía no verlo, no tenerlo, no escucharlo y no respirar el delicioso aroma a pino y mar que le caracterizaba.

Ella no debía llorar por eso, era una guerrera de elite… Sin embargo, era una mujer y humana, no estaba en su naturaleza no sentir, ni en la de ella, ni en la de nadie.

Su vista estaba siendo nublada por las lágrimas, aunque no duró mucho tiempo sollozando debido a un pinchazo en su brazo. La joven volteo para inspeccionar su brazo minuciosamente y encontrarse con una pequeña punta que se clavo en su brazo. Se la saco rápidamente y se puso en guardia con sus fieles abanicos, aunque sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear hasta que lentamente entro en la inconsciencia.

Al despertar Kyoshi sentía un terrible dolor en la cabeza, al intentar tocársela se percato de que tenía ambas manos atadas fuertemente detrás de su espalda, intento visualizar a su alrededor pero una venda cubría su ojos, esta situación comenzaba a alarma a la chica, así que intento buscar la navaja que llevaba oculta en su uniforme pero… ¿Dónde estaba su uniforme?... ¡no lo traía puesto!, en un reflejo de la desesperación comenzó a luchar contra sus ataduras para desatarse y salir de donde quiera que estuviera.

Duro algunas horas tratando de desatarse pero sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles.

Este era el colmo, fue a esperarlo y la secuestraron. Se calmo tratando de trazar un plan para huir, hacia algo de frio y olía a tierra húmeda, eso quería decir que estaba en el bosque, se escuchaba en agua correr, estaba cercas del rio, eso era bueno.

Tenía idea de donde se encontraba ahora solo quedaba esperar a su captor… o captora, la vez pasada fue Azula, podría pasar de todo.

—Que linda…− exclamo una voz grave— has estado esperándome ¿cierto preciosa?

La guerrera se estremeció al escuchar una voz del hombre, se sentía observada y con un miedo paralizante, el cual no debería de sentir pues era una guerrera entrenada para toda situación, pero había algo en su captor que la hacia sentirse paralizada por completo ante el.

—Te he observado de muy cercas y me pareces preciosa− el hombre se acercaba a Kyoshi y ella podía sentir su aliento mentolado y su olor a madera húmeda.

— ¿Qué quiere de mi?− con todos sus esfuerzos logro forma una frese coherente pero en vez de ser imponente como pretendía, sonó mas débil y temeroso de lo que pensó, logrando así una carcajada estruendosa de su secuestrador.

—Que tierna eres− comenzó a acariciar la mejilla desmaquillada de la guerrera— m divertiré mucho contigo− beso la mejilla de Suki y prosiguió dejando besos y bajando hasta su cuello para comenzar a rozarlo con sus dedos. La guerrera luchaba por no darle el gusto de gritar a ese patán y se hizo de un plan para huir y evitar cualquier cosa que el quisiera hacerle.

—Detente –un gemido escapo de su garganta pues ese hombre comenzaba a hacerle sentir sensaciones muy placenteras, la estaba llevando al cielo… como Sokka lo hacía… cuando salió de su aletargo con ese pensamiento buscaba mentalmente la forma de liberarse.

— ¿Qué pasa Suki?− se detuvo para hablar en su oído— ¿extrañas a tus guerreras? Si es así tranquila al terminar esto volverás con ellas… o quizás… ¿extrañas al concejal?... cual era su nombre… mmm si Sokka.

—No te atrevas hablar de el− gruñio entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué?− pregunto el— ¿tienes esperanza de que venga a salvarte?... ¿de que el si quiera venga a verte de nuevo?... como sabes si el no tiene a otra y por eso te abandono… porque eso ha hecho, te ha abandonado− rio cruelmente.

—A mi… eso no me importa− le había dado en su punto débil —No me interesa si me dejo… porque –esta sollozando —Yo le amo… lo amo lo suficiente como para que no me importe si esta con otra o no, porque yo lo amo… amor cada parte de su cuerpo físico, de su personalidad y alma… amo su chistes sin sentido que me hacen olvidar los malos ratos… amo su cuerpo, amo su calor cuando me abrazaba para protegerme de la fría brisa otoñal. Amo su voz melodiosa que hace que me pierda en su profundidad. Amo esos ojos que pueden transmitir mil emociones con una sola mirada. Lo amo y jamás dejaría de hacerlo por nada en el mundo… Ni siquiera por un idiota que quiere convencerme de lo contrario− La chica comenzó a luchar nuevamente contra sus ataduras con una nueva fuerza renovada.

—Yo…− el hombre se aclaro la voz para revelar su voz real— Nunca pensé que me quisieras tanto Suki…

Suki quien luchaba contra las ataduras se detuvo cuando escucho la voz que ansiaba escuchar durante años enteros.

—S-sokka… −Su voz temblaba, era como si fuera a romperse — ¿Eres tú? –las lagrimas se intensificaron en ese momento— ¿no es una broma?

—no mi amor…− Sokka había quitado la venda que cubría los ojos de la chica guerrera, y el comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas con besos— estoy aquí… no llores por favor… estoy aquí, y siempre lo estaré.

—Eres un idiota –las lágrimas seguían sin parar y la chica volteo su cuerpo como pudo para no ver al chico— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—Perdona… yo solo quería hacerte una broma− murmuro.

—No eso… mandarme cartas y jamás aparecerte.− estaba mas triste que furiosa, pero le haría saber que ella no era su juguete.

—Pero si tú eras la que nunca asistía− se defendió el chico. —yo pensé que ya no me amabas…−este comenzó a desatar las manos de Suki.

—Claro que si te amo− sonrió— te abrazaría pero no siento mis brazos…

— Lo siento mi culpa− le ayudo a levantarse— supongo que fue una equivocación de ambos— besa su mejilla— pero procuremos vernos aquí, a la orilla del rio junto a la cabaña ¿ok?

—Claro− abrazo al joven de la tribu del agua para no caer.

La pareja de enamorados salió de la cabaña y pararon al pie de un enorme árbol donde estaban las hojas secas del árbol que les sirvieron de cama para recostarse y hablar sobre el tiempo en que no se vieron por equivocaciones de ambos.

—Pensé que ya no me querías –susurro Suki.

—Yo igual− la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

—te extrañe…

—Yo más…− el joven atrajo a la joven para que ambos pudieran rozar sus labios— siempre te amare… no lo olvides— y así al termino de esa frase se dieron el beso que más anhelaban ambos… el beso que transmitía todas sus emociones y sentimientos, aquel en el que se compartía el calor del otro… aquel que fundía la escena a la perfección con ese día de otoño


End file.
